


A Cross-Cultural Misunderstanding

by heeroluva



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Breeding, Dark, Dragon sex, Eggpreg, Forced Arousal, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Oviposition, Public Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: To prevent this cross-cultural misunderstanding, Anduin clearly should have researched more about dragon culture before accepting Wrathion’s proposal.





	A Cross-Cultural Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/gifts).



> I combined all three of your prompts in this one. I hope you enjoy it!

Having danced around each other for so long, Anduin instantly agrees to Wrathion’s proposal but knows something is off the moment the smirk crosses Wrathion’s face. Finding himself flying through the air as he dangles from Wrathion’s clawed hands, Anduin shouts in startled surprise. 

The guards shout as well at the sight of a black dragon in Stormwind, but more so at the sight of their King in its clutches.

Finally setting down in Cathedral Square, Anduin rounds on Wrathion, furious. “What do you think you’re doing? Are you trying to send the entirety of Stormw—” Anduin breaks off with a startled yelp when sharp claws shred the material of his robes as though they are nothing. Finding himself suddenly naked before the growing mass of guards and concerned and fearful citizens alike, Anduin flushes a deep red and moves to cover himself. 

Clawed fingers wrap tightly around Anduin’s arms, halting his movement as they hold him firmly in place exposed for all to see. At the same time Wrathion utters something guttural in Draconic, and a shield rises between them and the crowd. 

“What are you doing?” Anduin hisses, the humiliation fueling his anger.

Wrathion lifts him by his arms as though he weighs nothing, and dangles him before the crowd, holding him on display to show him off. “All must see that you are mine. It is the dragon way.”

“What? No! I didn’t agree to this.”

“You did when you accepted my proposal,” Wrathion says as he lifts Anduin higher. 

“Please stop this,” Anduin begs with a shiver as he suddenly finds himself practically astride Wrathion’s snout, his long serpentine tongue bathing Anduin’s cock and balls, causing him to slowly harden. Closing his eyes, Anduin tries to block out the sight of the people all around them, tries to ignore how the panicked shouts had turned to shocked silence. Anduin shudders and breaks out in a sweat as the tongue searches lower and slides over his anus, massaging the muscle there until it relaxes. 

Arching with a startled crying when the muscular tongue suddenly shoves itself deep into Anduin’s body, to his greatest shame his cock jerks as an unexpected orgasm rips through his defenseless body. As his body tries to shake itself apart in Wrathion’s grip, Anduin fells Wrathion’s chuckle vibrate though his entire form, forcing Anduin to greater heights of pleasure. 

Anduin pants and hangs boneless in Wrathion’s grip as Wrathion’s long tongue fucks in and out of him until Anduin can feel the saliva drip down his legs, can hear the wet squish of Wrathion’s tongue every time it pushes into Anduin’s sloppy hole. 

A murmur goes through the crowd, and Anduin makes himself open his eyes. He wishes he didn’t upon seeing the looks on the faces of the crowd of onlookers, hunger and revulsion, lust and pity.

When Wrathion finally pulls his tongue from Anduin’s body, Anduin can’t hold back his moan of protest, not realizing that his humiliation can reach even higher levels. 

“Don’t worry, little king. I’ll fill you to overflowing soon enough.” 

Glancing down, Anduin shakes his head wildly upon seeing the massive size of Wrathion’s cock. Wrathion might only be a small drake, but his cock is still much larger than a human’s, and Anduin is certain that that such a thing will never fit in him without killing him. 

Wrathion changes his grip from Anduin’s arms to his thighs and sitting back on his heels, gives the crowd a great view as the positions forces Anduin’s spread body to rest on his cock.

“Wrathion, please don’t do this. You know that you’ll never fit without killing me.” Anduin’s voice goes panicked and strained as he fells his muscle beginning to spread to let Wrathion in.

“Dragons have mated with other species for millennia. Do you truly think that we have not adapted ways to ensure that our partners will survive the mating? My saliva acts as a muscle relaxant and ensures that you will stretch.” Holding Anduin’s body in place, Wrathion thrusts his hips upward, brutally shoving far too much of himself into Anduin’s much smaller body.

A scream is pulled from Anduin, his eyes rolling back in his head and tears streaming down his face as pain unlike anything he’s ever experienced before rips through him. Wrathion’s saliva might ensure that Anduin will stretch and not tear, but it does nothing to dampen the pain as his organs are forced to rearrange themselves around the massive length of dragon cock shoved into his body. Unconsciously Anduin reaches for his magic in an attempt to heal himself, but the Light finds no damage to heal.

Anduin’s scream turns into a gurgle when Wrathion thrusts into him again, driving himself impossibly deeper into Anduin’s already over-full body and pushing the air from his lungs. Deeper and deeper Wrathion goes until Anduin is sure that the next thrust will burst from his mouth from the inside and kill him.

That is likely the hysteria talking Anduin knows because Wrathion surely can’t be that big, but as Anduin’s body convulses helpless as Wrathion spears him, the cock within Anduin certainly fells monstrously large enough for that. 

Seemingly satisfied with his depth, Wrathion sets a bruising pace, pounding into Anduin as though he was little more than a fuck hole. That’s certainly what Anduin fells like in this moment, used for the dragon’s pleasure in front the still growing crowd of his own people, people he isn’t sure he will ever be able to look in the eye again. Shame burns through Anduin as he fells his hard cock jerking up and down with each harsh thrust, the constant pressure on his prostate keeping him hard despite the pain. 

Glancing down as he tries to steady himself on Wrathion’s forearms, Anduin lets out a choked sound, his eyes widening in horrified disbelief when he sees the way his stomach bulges obscenely with each thrust of the dragon cock within him.

Taking notice of Anduin’s divided attention, Wrathion’s head curls over Anduin’s shoulder. Smirking when he sees the swell of Anduin’s abdomen around him, Wrathion can’t help but press against it. 

With a wail, Anduin comes again, body spasming around Wrathion’s length, the pain only fueling the pleasure. 

Wrathion growls, a feral sound, as Anduin’s body milks him. “Shield yourself,” Wrathion warns harshly.

Lost in the sea of sensations as he was, Anduin barely has the presence of mind to do so, but gets it up just as Wrathion forces the even thicker base of his cock into Anduin, locking him in Anduin’s body and drawing another wail from Anduin as his abused hole is spread impossibly wider. 

At the first burst of cum from Wrathion’s cock into his body, Anduin knows something is wrong. Instantly breaking into a sweat from the heat of it, Anduin fells his shield falter and hastily throws up a Renew.

Tears fall freely from Anduin’s eyes as the scorching pain becomes the worst agony that he’s ever felt, but somehow, despite it all, there was pleasure rising beneath it too. Looking down at his slowly ballooning stomach, the way it begins to glow like a firefly from within, Anduin rests trembling fingers on it and channels his healing magic into himself. To give himself a momentary respite, Anduin raises his shield again when he is able to, and he asks, “Why?” 

“To prove that you are my match. To show the world that are mine. My mate must be strong, and you have proven to be the strongest of all. You will bear me a strong brood, and together we shall protect Azeroth.”

“Brood?” Anduin asks fearfully.

“Mmmmh, yes,” Wrathion groans, his cock swelling even larger within Anduin. “The first egg is coming now.” 

Anduin isn’t sure how much time passed, how many more orgasms are torn from his abused body, how many eggs are laid within him, how his body manages to accommodate everything that is stuffed inside of him. It was only when Wrathion yanks his cock from Anduin’s still gripping body, that Anduin notices the sounds of pleasure around them. Opening his eyes, Anduin is greeted by a massive orgy the likes of which he’s never imagined let alone seen. 

“The Life magic that our joining released saturated the city. Soon there will be many more children in Stormwind,” Wrathion rumbles upon seeing Anduin’s confusion.

Too exhausted to even manage righteous indignity at the situation, Anduin can only nod and lean his head back against Wrathion’s shoulder. Still overly warm cum drips down his legs from his gaping hole, and Anduin can’t bring himself to explore that part of his anatomy, fearful that he his flesh will never return to the way it was before. His stomach fells heavy, stuffed full with eggs and cum, and Anduin can’t help but wonderful what happened now? 

To prevent this cross-cultural misunderstanding, Anduin clearly should have researched more about dragon culture before accepting Wrathion’s proposal.

Anduin finds himself cradled against Wrathion’s chest and flown to the Keep, and when they reach Anduin’s rooms, Wrathion shifts back into his humanoid form and tenderly bathes Anduin’s drained form with blessedly cool water. 

“You knew I didn’t understand what you were proposing,” Anduin accuses later while Wrathion is brushing his hair. 

“Yes,” Wrathion agrees easily.

“And you took advantage of that.”

“Yes.”

“You knew the pain and humiliation it would cause me, and yet you did it anyway.”

“Yes. I did what was necessary. ”

Unable to bear the sight of them together in his mirror, Anduin closes his eyes as his chest aches. There will be no apology. Perhaps Wrathion truly believes he’s done nothing wrong. When word of this gets out, if it hasn’t already, the consequences will be far reaching. Later Anduin will be furious, but now he’s is too numb to feel much of anything. He shivered when a kiss is pressed to his neck, deceptively tender. 

Anduin knows he should hate Wrathion for what he’s done, but fool that he is, Anduin cannot.


End file.
